Spider Beyond
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto never knew he'd arrived in such a strange and highly technological place, he also never thought he'd be under the wing of an old superhero known as the legendary Batman, but not only that he somehow ended up gaining spider powers after being bitten by a strange spider, now after meeting and saving Bruce, Naruto has to suffer going to school. Up For Adoption.


**So I've come up with this idea and I hope everyone likes it, hopefully someone will adopt it, since I can see this being a possibility.**

**Spider Beyond**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Chimera Labs**

It's been a productive year, but the labs finally managed to develop the DNA for splicing, but it was still in the testing phase so they couldn't really on anything without further testing, "Sir, we've managed to figure out the splicing DNA, but we'll need more testing to make sure there aren't any side-effects that would cause not only the company harm, but the people that get "spliced" as well."

The manager and developer, Dr Abel Cuvier looked towards his scientist, "Very well, continue with the testing, we do NOT want any political backlash because our product is dangerous to others." He was about to leave to continue his work, along with getting spliced legal, but it was a uphill battle.

Unfortunately, the doctor had more to say, "Actually sir, what should we do about the prototypes, we do need you consent in case something happens."

Releasing a exasperated sigh, Dr Abel replied, "The prototypes need to be destroyed as carefully as possible and without fault, just make sure that there is no chance of a breakout." While it's his dream to let people be the type of spliced animal they want to be, it doesn't mean he doesn't get a headache from this whole procedure that his company has to do.

So with the head of the companies consent, the doctor walks away to continue with the research, along with assigning someone to carry out the cleaning of the prototypes.

**Alleyway**

While that was happening, a young boy in his teens appeared out of nowhere, dropping to the floor with a tattered orange coat and trousers, he was exhausted from a fight as well as ending up wherever he is, if the holes in his clothes were anything to go by, especially the big hole in the chest area of his coat, making it look like something pierced through to the other side of his chest and out his back, but chest was completely healed.

Grunting in pain, the young teen looked around, wondering where he was, his vision was blurred but it was slowly coming back into focus, "W-Where the heck am I? What happened!?" His voice was horsed and rough, so it sounded more like a grated whisper.

Though he tried to figure out where he was, he failed to see a spider slowly webbing down from an open window above him, while he was trying to remember what happened before he found himself in this filthy alleyway, "Let me think, I was fighting the teme, Sasuke, to stop him from going to Orochimaru, but then things started getting a little hazy, since the fox got involved, then me and Sasuke used our last attacks against one another and then-GAH!?"

Before he could continue with his thought, he felt something pierce the back of his neck, which caused him to slap his hands on the thing that bit him, bringing his hand towards his face, he saw that what bit him was a spider, though there was something strange about it, "I've never seen a spider in this colour before, what the heck type of spider is this thing!?"

Deciding that the best thing for now would be to look for help, never knowing that the alleyway he was in was behind the Chimera Labs, with the doctor telling Dr Abel that it may take 3 years or so before they could safely administer the splicing to humans, with the Abel giving his consent, with nether noticing a missing spider prototype and the open window, which was closed soon after.

* * *

The teen was stumbling his way through the allies, still feeling weak from the sudden arrival to this strange and futuristic place, what with the flying machines and other electronics that people were talking into, slowly he found himself in an older part of the city, his head was swimming and feeling lightheaded, not only that but it start to snow, as he was leaning against a building in order to support himself, he saw an old man walking towards a building, with a long brown box in his hand, a cane in the other.

Blinking his eyes so he could try and focus on what the man was doing, since it was strange to see an old man in this bad looking neighbourhood, even the dog that was getting food out of a trashcan was untrustworthy towards the man since it was obvious, but the man didn't bother them.

The man then opened the box and placed two white roses on the ground, telling the teen that the old man was grieving over something, but the teen didn't know what.

The teens eyes became blurry again for a short while, until he saw a man wearing a strange outfit with a pipe in his hand, getting ready to mug the old man, the teen was about to rush in to save the old man, but his knee gave out slightly, more than likely slowly losing the adrenaline from his fight with Sasuke, that is until the black dog leapt at the creepy man, knocking him over, but the man knocked the dog off of him, knocking the dog down causing the animal to yelp in pain.

The creepy man was about to hit the dog with the pipe, that is until the blond teen dived hard into the man's side, sending the creep to the floor, but because of the dive and hitting the ground hard, the teen was knocked out, but this gave the old man a chance to scare the creep away, "Get out of here!"

The old man then checked to see if the young blond and dog were alright, though it turned out the pair were just unconscious, though he may be old, he still had enough strength to pick the two up and carried them to his car, his young driver getting out to help, though he couldn't help but ask, "Mr Wayne, what happened sir!?"

The now known Mr Wayne looked to the drive, "These two helped me when I was about to be attacked by a clown, and you know what kind of clowns Gotham has."

Hearing this the driver helped the elderly man place the boy and dog in the car, being mindful of their heads, along with helping Bruce into the car and driving them away from the district.

While that was happening, Bruce took the headband off the teen's head, making sure he didn't suffer any head problems, though seeing none, he then examine the metal plate in his hand, finding it curious that it has a stylised spiralling leaf on the front, as he turned it around he saw a name written in Japanese, "Uzumaki Naruto, so that's your name," Bruce had a slight smirk on his face, "Ether your parents thought it was funny to call you fishcakes, or they meant it to mean Maelstrom, a good strong name."

With that, the life of Naruto Uzumaki has become even more unpredictable since he just saved the life of the legendary Batman, but then, will he make his own legend and become something else, after all, only a spider knows how to weave it's webs.

**The End.**

**There you have it, I figured why not have Naruto as Spider-Man in Batman Beyond, making his own legacy with the help of Bruce Wayne, three years before Terry becomes the new Batman, since it never specified when Bruce and his dog Ace met, so why not have him meet Naruto as well.**

**As for Naruto's outfit, it'll have the same equipment as the Beyond suit, only in a more Spider-motif, along with matching the background of Gotham, meaning I think Naruto's Spider suit should be The Dark Suit from the PS4 Mavel's Spider-Man game, since it just screams Gotham, Naruto will also help with making the web-fluid as well, because of his prankster mind, though Bruce would end up being amused when Naruto tests the prototype web-shooters for the first time, but they end up exploding in his face, covering him in sticky webbing.**

**Though for the pairing, I'll leave it up to whoever adopts.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Batman Beyond. **(Or Spider-Man.)


End file.
